the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garde-Falaise
The city Garde-Falaise once was the capital of Galawin, before it was destroyed during the Three-Corner-War. In the Fourth Age, the Valkarian Invaders rebuild the city do to it's defensivable position. Today, it is one of the cities of Troems. History Galawin Garde-Falaise was the seat of House Beauxpet, during the early Third Age. In the beginning, is was a simple fortification at the edge of the Bélier Basin, but it grew into a city during the rise of Galawin. Here, the Beauxpet resided behind several city walls and fortification, making it the untakeable city on Vona. Three-Corner-War Mit Beginn des Drei-Fronten-Krieges um 3:312 herum, wurde Garde-Falaise zur Zentrale der Kriegsbemühungen. Magier-König Beauxpet. Im Jahr 3:157 wurde sie von Kaparl Oegir, dem Herrscher von Berland belagert, wobei er es nicht schaffte, die Mauern der Stadt zu durchbrechen. Ebenfalls konnte er sich keine langwierige Belagerung leisten und ließ somit von seinem Unterfangen ab. Den gesamten Krieg stand die Stadt ungestürzt. Erst nachdem Galawin und Bergenfall sich zusammen gegen Berland schlossen, und Haalfinia im Jahr 3:349 das Bündnis verriet, fiel die Stadt. Mit den Beauxpet in anderen Region des Landes, wurde sie von den Truppen Haalfinias belagert, bis sich die Bewohner ergaben. Die Soldaten töteten den Großteil der Bevölkerung und legte die komplette Stadt in Ruinen. Lange blieb sie so erhalten und die Beauxpet kehrten nie zurück. Galawin fiel mit dem Verlust der Hauptstadt und dem Tod der Beauxpet. Rebuilding Als im Vierten Zeitalter, nachdem das Haalfinische Kaiserreich fiel, das Valkarische Imperium in Vona einfiel, sahen sie die überwachsenden Ruinen von Garde-Falaise. Nachdem sie das Land Troems einnahmen, machten sie sich daran, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen und als strategische Position zu nutzen. Noch besser als zuvor, stand Garde-Falaise, geleitet vom Minister Aventinus. Als der Kreuzzug um 4:102 in Troems ankam, um dieses von den Valkar zu befreien, leistete Garde-Falaise wieder einmal gute Dienste, und fiel nicht unter den Belagerungen. Selbst als Troems bereits aus den Händen des Imperiums gefallen war, verschanzten sich die Aventius hinter den Mauern der Stadt. Es wurde ein Friedensabkommen mit den Kreuzfahrern gefunden, wobei die Valkar vor Ort kein Leid zugefügt würde und sie dort weiter leben dürften, wenn die Stadt sich ergibt und vom Imperium absagt. So sicherte die Familie Aventius das Fortbestehen der Stadt und war nun unabhängig vom Imperium, welches die Familie als Verräter brandmarkte. Bis heute sind die Aventius eine geschätzte Familie, auch wenn die Leitung der Stadt den menschlichen De Saint-Pierre zufällt. Districts Table-Fort Im Zentrum der Stadt, direkt am Rand des Beckens und dieses überblickend, liegt die Tafel-Feste. Der alte Sitz der Beauxpet, nun umfunktioniert zum Sitz des Maire und als Stadtrat genutzt. Die Gendarmerie der Stadt hat im Seitenflügel der Feste ebenfalls ihren Sitz, mit dem Gefängnis direkt unter der Burg. Die Festung selbst ist, genau so wie der Rest der Stadt, geschützt von dicken Mauern, die vom Valkarischem Imperium erbaut wurden. Dem Burgring wird nach gesagt, dass das Gemäuer von Valkar Magi durch Runen verstärkt wurde und Magie das Gestein vor Verwitterung schützt. Inner Ring Der Innere Ring sind die wie wiederaufgebauten Ruinen des alten Garde-Falaise. Hier liegt ein Großteil der Marktplätze, sowie wichtigeren Gebäuden wie Kathedralen, Gerichtsgebäude und Lagerhäuser. Diese Teil liegt in einem Halbmond um die Tafel-Feste und ist selbst nochmal mit einer Mauer umgeben. Outer Ring Der Äußere Ring der Stadt während des Vierten Zeitalters, nach dem Kreuzzug. Leute siedelten vor den Mauern der damaligen Außenmauer, und bald wuchs die Stadt um das doppelte. Als Folge wurde dieser Ring als offizieller Teil der Stadt integriert und die Stadthaltung ließ eine weiter Mauer bauen, um diese zu schützen, und als symbolischen Akt der Gleichstellung zum Rest de Stadt. In diesen Ring befinden sich vorwiegend Wohnungen und auch eine Kathedrale des Renetizismus. Bereits jetzt, entstehen außerhalb neue Häuser, die bald ihren eigenen, dritten ring bilden werden. Organisations * South-Vona Trading-Alliance * Insurgés * Regandi Aventinus Persons * Maire De Saint-Pierre * Felicius Aventinus